


School Yard Crush

by lordbyronsass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Mandalorian, One Shot, Star Wars - Freeform, just pure fluff, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbyronsass/pseuds/lordbyronsass
Summary: requested by @officer-browneyes (on tumblr)“okay i thought that the reader is a completely ordinary human (maybe a bit more clumsy) and she has to babysit grogu, while they (din, cara, etc.) are on a mission. when they come back mando hears her sing a song in mando'a and he's like falling in love with her?? just some fluff?? would that be okay?”Essentially inserting this into chapter 14 when baby boy is left at the school on Nevarro. I hope this is okay!!As always I’m taking requests!! at https://mandoandgrogu.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	School Yard Crush

The Mandalorian followed Greef Karga and Cara Dune through the streets of Nevarro. Everything had changed since the last time he had walked this town. It had changed so much he felt he could swear the sun shone brighter and the air that filtered through the helmet he wore was clearer. Instead of shady alleys, cantina’s filled with ruffians and space weary scum he was met with the smiles and greetings of street vendors and children running happily through streets.

When they reached their destination, the building that Mando recognized as the cantina, he was more than surprised when it’s doors opened to reveal a school. Children sat at desks facing a silver protocol droid. He noticed a woman standing in the corner who turned at their entrance and smiled and the newcomers. The Mandalorian was instantly drawn to her eyes, which he noticed crinkled in the corners as she smiled.

He had to do a double take as he realized that Karga was suggesting that the child stay there while they talk business.

“No, where I go, he goes.”

The woman walked towards them, “It’s okay, I’ll look after him I promise.”

Her voice was sweet and soft and it put him off guard, he paused just a moment to consider.

“Keep him safe. I’ll be back.”

Karga passed the little one to her, “This is Elyse. If she can handle ten of these kids, I’m sure she can handle this little trouble maker.” Karga spoke warmly before exiting the building, followed by Cara who exchanged a nod and a smile with the woman.

The Mandalorian began to follow, but before he’s through the door he turned back and catches a glimpse of Elyse carrying the child in her arms, and something deep within him that he only entertains on lonely days and nights arises; the desire for a family like the one he had lost.

Mado barely had the time to stop as he rushed back to Nevarro with the aid of rising phoenix, intending to grab the child and get back into the Razor Crest, but as he ran to the door of the School he stopped dead in his tracks. A sound he hadn’t heard in many years, the familiar sound of words spoken only by members of the Creed. Someone was singing in Mando’a.

Her tone was soft and delicate, unlike the battle songs he had heard before, the intimidating chant of Dha Werda Verda or Vode An, this song was simple and quiet, a lullaby in Mando’a. 

He pulled himself out of his frozen meditation and entered to find an empty class room, save for the woman he had met before, gently cradling his ward in her arms, one of his three fingered hands gripped around a silver package, the other holding a small blue biscuit, forgotten as he lay asleep, small mouth open and drooling onto the woman’s sleeve. But she continued to sing, rocking the child back and forth. She had yet to notice the man standing and watching her.

He wanted to melt into the ground, become a speck of dust, he would do anything not to disturb her and hear the song she sang. He felt warmth bloom in his chest, and raised a hand to rest there. 

Light glinting from the beskar must’ve caught her eye and Elyse jumped backwards, knocking into a table and startling the child awake. He cried out just once but quickly realized he was safe. She however felt her heart rate increase as her eyes met the reflective visor of the Mandalorian who stood before her, she raised a hand to her chest to calm her breathing, not realizing she mirrored him.

They stood for a moment just staring at one another before her face broke out in a smile and a laugh, “I’m sorry you startled me. Here, I promised I would keep him safe for you.” Elyse walked towards him, handing over the small green child who cooed and gargled in delight as he rediscovered the snacks firmly held in his hands which soon made their way into his mouth.

The Mandalorian felt as if he was stuck to the earth beneath him, he knew the moment he moved he had to leave her, the moment he moved he had to go to the aid of the others.

Dank Farrik. The others.

“I’m sorry I-“ He began to speak, but instead turned and left her without a second glance. It took every ounce of his will power to put each foot in front of the other and run towards the Razor Crest.

Meanwhile, Elyse stood transfixed, eyes to the door. She felt dazed, and suddenly a pang of sadness flooded her as she realized she may never see him again.


End file.
